Stark Industries (Earth-616)
| Title = Stark International | Aliases = Stark Enterprises, Stark Industries, Stark, Stark Technologies, Stark-Fujikawa, Stane International, Stark West | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Stark Industries Main Campus, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Stark Tower, Times Square, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Stark Enterprises Headquarters, Silicon Valley, California; Stark International Headquarters, Flushing, Queens, Long Island, New York. | OrganizationLeaders = Formerly Tony Stark, Eric Lynch, Amanda Armstrong, Pepper Potts, Kenjiro Fujikawa, James Rhodes, Obadiah Stane, Howard Stark, Howard Stark, Sr., Isaac Stark, Jr., Isaac Stark, Sr. | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = Felix Alvarez, Bambi Arbogast, Amanda Armstrong, Yvette Avril, Geoffrey Ballard, Calvin Baxter, Herbert Bell, Veronica Benning, Bradley Benyon, Donald Birch, Elizabeth Bondi, Bethany Cabe, Ted Calloway, David Campbell, Curtis Carr, Amanda Chaney, Earl Cowan, Mark Cushing, John Ehrmann, Suzi Endo, Clytemnestra Erwin, Morley Erwin, Margaret Dillon, June Duncan, Wilson Fisk, Forge, Jane Foster, Bill Foster, Kenjiro Fujikawa, Rumiko Fujikawa, Harmon Furmintz, Jake Fury (LMD), Simon Gilbert, Philip Grant, Charles Gray, Chester Harrigan, Bertram Hindel, Bert Hindle, Happy Hogan, H.O.M.E.R., Toshiro Kanada, Kendricks, Yu Kirin, Abe Klein, Talia Kruma, Scott Lang, Joe Liebowitz, Krissy Longfellow, Eric Lynch, Randy Macklin, Frankie Majors, Eddie March, Vic Martinelli, Ramona Napier, Kevin O'Brien, Blane Ordway, Marcy Pearson, Artemus Pithins, P.L.A.T.O., Pepper Potts, Jocasta Pym, Garrison Quint, Mrs. Rennie, James Rhodes, Ralph Roberts, Mark Scarlotti, Norm Seeger, Bill Segrist, Gregor Shapanka, Jasper Sitwell, Victoria Snow, Erica Sondheim, Obadiah Stane, Tony Stark, Tony Stark (A.I.), Edward Stark, Howard Stark, Sr., Howard Stark, Isaac Stark, Sr., Isaac Stark, Jr., Maria Stark, Morgan Stark, Maximilian Stone, Sun Tao, Fisher Todd, Michael Trudeau, Anton Vanko, Gilbert Vaughn, Mary Jane Watson, Anna Wei, Dale West, Atha Williams, Clayton Wilson, Su Yin, Stanley Zane, Abe Zimmer | Allies = ; formerly Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., U.S. Government | Enemies = Formerly H.A.M.M.E.R., Hammer Industries, Hydra, Mordecai Midas, Roxxon Corporation, S.H.I.E.L.D., Stane International | Origin = Founded as a manufacturing plant by Isaac Stark, Sr. in the 19th century | PlaceOfFormation = Stark Industries, Flushing, Queens, Long Island, New York | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Stan Lee; Robert Bernstein; Jack Kirby | First = (Unidentified) (Named) | Last = | Overview = Stark Industries (NYSE: SIA, NASDAQ: STRK) is an american global aerospace, defense, security and advanced technologies corporation with worldwide interests. Currently headquartered in its Manhattan offices, the company's current President and Chief Executive Officer is Tony Stark, direct descendant of the founder Isaac Stark Sr. | HistoryText = 19th Century The company's origins date back to the 19th Century, when Dr. Isaac Stark Sr. turned his manufacturing and engineering concern into a global industrial superpower, developing new technologies that helped to redefine innovative security measures for the industrial age. After Isaac Stark's death, the company passed through several hands, including his son Isaac Stark, Jr. and grandson Howard Stark, Sr. 20th Century Stark Industries gained growing prosperity under the leadership of Howard Stark Senior's son, Howard Stark, Jr., who had obtained full control of the company after his brother, Edward, had sold his shares. Appointed President of Stark Industries, Howard Stark successfully turned the company into the world leader in munitions development, while also branching out into several other scientific fields, including aeronautics, robotics, micro-technology and fringe science; since that, Stark Industries had its corporate offices in the portion of New York City's Queens province located in Long Island. Hercules was an initial investors in Stark Industries. The original investment was $100,000, but now when the size of the investment was calculated, a second line of zeroes was required. In 1965, Howard Stark helped founding a global espionage agency named S.H.I.E.L.D., with Stark Industries providing weapons, munitions, technology and vehicles, including the agency's mobile headquarters, known as the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Howard relied upon the genius of his adopted son, Anthony, for many of the company's advancements, even appointing him Vice President of Development. Tony, however, demonstrated little interest in Stark Industries' day-to-day management, and industrial rival Republic Oil & Gas Company, in order to have Tony selling them his shares, arranged for the death of Howard and Maria Stark in a car accident. Tony, sole heir to his father's assets, was promoted to President, taking full control of Stark Industries and refusing Republic Oil's selling offer. Modern Age Tony Stark then continued to aggressively develop new technologies and innovations, leading Stark Industries to become a major contractor for both corporate and government concerns. While personally overseeing the using of his manufactured munitions and weapons by the U.S. Army in the Middle East, Tony Stark was nearly killed by an exploding land mine; captured by some revolutionary terrorists, he was saved by scientist Ho Yinsen, a fellow prisoner. Stark then developed a suit of sturdy body armor that not only saved his injured heart, but also enabled him to escape imprisonment. Upon returning to the United States, Tony modified the crude battlesuit, ultimately building what would soon become the recognizable armor of Iron Man. Back in the United States, Tony proudly kept Stark Industries running, employing Virginia 'Pepper' Potts as his personal Executive Assistant and ex-boxer Harold 'Happy' Hogan as chaffeur. Requiring the Iron Man Armor's chest plate (actually an Arc Reactor) to being kept alive, Stark introduced Iron Man as its bodyguard, starting to fund and finance the Avengers' activities (a superheroes group which he, as Iron Man, had founded), even setting his family's Manhattan manor as the Avengers' headquarters, known as the Avengers Mansion. Stark also mantained his father's contract with S.H.I.E.L.D., producing equipment, weapons and vehicles for the organization, eventually becoming part of its Supreme International Council as Head of Special Weapons Division. Under Tony Stark's leadership, Stark Industries had several lucrative contracts with many financial institutions, but, despite his skill as an inventor and businessman, Stark's playboy image didn't sit well with many military and political figures, including senator Harrington Byrd, who frequently clashed with Tony over how he ran Stark Industries and performed under government contracts. Stark International After driving the company to new heights year after year, Tony Stark eventually suffered a crisis of conscience and declared that Stark would no longer produce weapons for S.H.I.E.L.D., the Government, or any other parties. As Stark Industries continued to change its public persona and strengthened the corporation's foreign interests, it became known as Stark International. Stane International As part of his ongoing efforts to destroy Tony Stark, Stark International Executive Obadiah Stane brought Stark to the edge of financial ruin. On top of the physical and psychological torments heaped upon him, Tony was eventually bought out by Stane, and Stark International was renamed in favor of its new owner. Even after Obadiah Stane's downfall and death, Stane International remained a separate institution from Stark's companies. Justin Hammer covertly acquired control of Stane International for his own dealings until Iron Man forced him to turn the company and its assets back over to Stark. Stark Enterprises After dragging himself out of the bottle, Tony Stark briefly worked with James Rhodes and the Erwin siblings at a small California firm called Circuits Maximus. After Obadiah Stane killed Morley Erwin, and his sister Cly left to join AIM, Stark and Rhodes got to work rebuilding the Stark legacy. Tony soon reopened his business with a new corporation called Stark Enterprises, now based on the West Coast. During the Stark Enterprises days, Tony learned that Stane International had been bought out by Justin Hammer, and forced the billionaire to sign the company back over to him. Unfortunately, Tony then became liable for countless shady business dealings Stane had been involved in, as seen in the event. Stark-Fujikawa Upon Tony Stark's death, Stark Enterprises went up for sale and fell into the hands of a Japanese industrialist family, renaming it Stark-Fujikawa. Stark Solutions After he returned from the Heroes Reborn universe and reestablished his identity, Tony Stark considered trying to reacquire his old assets from Stark-Fujikawa. Ultimately, however, he chose to proceed with his own separate company called Stark Solutions, with a focus on troubleshooting-for-hire to other firms. Stark suffered numerous setbacks after his Iron Man armor became sentient, giving him a case of "techno-phobia" where he relied upon older armor versions instead of creating a new one. He also suffered considerably in the public eye thanks to a media smear campaign initiated by his former friend, Tiberius Stone. After fighting with Stone in the virtual reality DreamVision, Stark retired from the public eye. He dismantled Stark Solutions and gave away his assets to the Avengers or the Maria Stark Foundation. Stark Returns Tony Stark eventually returned to work with the assistance of Trevor Donahue. Another industrialist and target of Tiberius Stone, Donahue passed away and left his company and personal fortune to Tony Stark. Stark used these assets and Donahue Development factories to restart Stark Enterprises. It was also alleged that Stark's previous actions giving away his fortune were the result of a subliminal message implanted in his brain by Stone's DreamVision, although never conclusively proven. When Rumiko finally learned the truth about Tony Stark's relationship with Iron Man, she came to understand the behavior that led to their separation. As reparation, she convinced her grandfather to sell Tony 49% interest in Stark Industries while Fujikawa retained 49% as well. The remaining 2% was in Rumiko's hands, but she willingly gave it back over to Tony without any strings. As a result, Tony Stark once again possessed both the names and assets of all his previous companies: Stark Industries, Stark International, and Stark Enterprises. Dark Reign and Downfall After numerous terrorist attacks perpetuated by Ezekiel Stane, Stark was forced to use an EMP which incapacitated Stane's tech and Stark's own. The company suffered heavy losses, including the research, development, design, and manufacturing hubs. In the wake of Norman Osborn's "Dark Reign," Tony made Pepper Potts the CEO and COO of the company, who sold off everything she could, so Stark Industries existed "as a corporate entity on paper only." When Tony Stark returned into the action, he founded a new company: Stark Resilient. He later passed the reins of the organization to Pepper Potts when he was being targeted by the Mandarin for the sake of the safety of the company's staff. Return of Stark Industries After Tony's moral axis became inverted by a magic spell gone wrong in the end of the conflict known as World War Hate, he targeted the city of San Francisco for the release of a commercialized version of the Extremis virus. The product's launch became the cornerstone of a new Stark Industries. Months later, and following the return of normalcy for Tony's morality, the company crashed meteorically as a result of mismanagment due to Tony's superheroic endeavors. The stocks of the company struggled for months afterwards, falling to a nearly 15-month low. The assets of the company were under siege by the Board of Directors following Stark's disappearance for an undercover mission, which harmed the company even further. Despite Tony's evenutal return, the Board of Directors remain extremely dissatisfied. Not long afterwards, Tony Stark fell into a coma due to injuries sustained in battle. The reins of the company fell in the hands of Tony's biological mother Amanda Armstrong, but she delegated the duties of management to Tony's A.I. assistant Friday. Around this time, the shares of the company rose from the all-time low. The chairman of the Board of Directors, Eric Lynch, rallied the other members to remove Amanda from the position of President. Following the disappearance of Tony Stark's comatose body, Lynch led the take-over of the company and nominated himself to become the new director of the company. However, Lynch was approached by rising crime boss The Hood, who believed there was a connection between Tony Stark's disappearance and the heroic endeavours of Victor von Doom, who had taken up the mantle of Iron Man. Before The Hood could coerce Lynch into handing him over his share of the company, Robbins and his criminal army were attacked by an army of Doombots commanded by Doom, as well as the recently-resurfaced Tony Stark and War Machine. In the aftermath of Lynch's attempted takeover, Tony set up a new company called Stark Unlimited, which absorbed Stark International, Stark Solutions, Stark Resilient and several other Stark companies as corporate subsidiaries. Executives and Staff Stark Industries * Anthony 'Tony' Stark - Owner, President and Chairman of the Board * Anton Vanko - Head of Electrical Research * Forge - Engineer * Harold 'Happy' Hogan - Chaffeur / Bodyguard * Howard Stark, Jr. - Owner and President * Howard Stark, Sr. - Owner * Isaac Stark, Jr. - Owner * Isaac Stark, Sr. - Founder and Owner * Jacob Fury (LMD) - Engineer * Kevin O'Brien - Researcher * Maria Carbonell-Stark - Board Director * Simon Gilbert - Chairman of the Board * Toshiro Kanada - Manager of Stark Industries Southeast Asia Facility * Victoria Snow - Manager of Stark Industries Cincinnati Division * Virginia 'Pepper' Potts - Secretary and Executive Assistant Stark International * Anthony 'Tony' Stark - Owner, President, Chief Executive Officer and Chairman of the Board * Artemus Pithins - Public Relations Chief * Bambina Arbogast - Executive Assistant * Clytemnestra Erwin - Scientist * Harold 'Happy' Hogan - Security Chief * James 'Rhodey' Rhodes - Pilot * Morley Erwin - Scientist * Vic Martinelli - Security Chief * Yvette Avril - Vice President, French Division Stark Enterprises * Abraham Zimmer - Director of Engineering Division, Chief of Security Operations for Long Island Complex and Senior Board Director * Anthony 'Tony' Stark - Founder and Owner, Chief Executive Officer, President and Chairman of the Board * Atha Williams - Secretary and Executive Assistant * Bambina Arbogast - Executive Assistant and Senior Board Director * Bertram Hindel - Lawyer * Bethany Cabe - Director of Corporate Security and Co-Chief Executive Officer * Erica Sondheim - Director of Medical Division * Felix Alvarez - Lawyer, General Counsel, Vice President and Chief Operating Officer * Garrison Quint - Security Chief * Harold 'Happy' Hogan - C.E.O. Personal Assistant and Co-Chief Executive Officer * H.O.M.E.R. - A.I. Assistant * James 'Rhodey' Rhodes - Pilot, Vice President of Operations, Chief Executive Officer and Financial Executor * Marcy Pearson - Public Relations Chief * Victoria Benning - Specialist, Physical Therapy * Virginia 'Pepper' Potts - Financial Executor Stark-Fujikawa * Kenjiro Fujikawa - President * Morgan Stark - General Manager of North American Operations * Rumiko Fujikawa - Executive * Yu Kirin - Chief Executive Officer * Yvette Avril - Chief of European Operations Stark Enterprises / Stark Industries / Stark International * Anthony 'Tony' Stark - Chief Executive Officer and President Emeritus * Virginia 'Pepper' Potts - Chief Executive Officer and Chief Operating Officer Stark Industries / Stark International / Stark Enterprises * Amanda Armstrong - PresidentAlthough she has never been referred as President, in , C.E.O. Eric Lynch, reaching the Stark Industries Main Campus to take over the company's day-to-day management, found out that before entering in a comatose state, Tony Stark had put his biological mother, Amanda Armstrong, in charge of the daily operations. Usually, in corporate governance, the executive in charge of the day-to-day management is the President, and this statement could be supported by A.I. Tony Stark's affermation about Lynch in : He thinks he should be the '''President' of Stark Enterprises''. * Anthony 'Tony' Stark - President, Chief Executive Officer and Chairman of the BoardIn Tony regained the President position from her mother Amanda Armstrong, as well as the Chief Executive Officer and Chairman titles from Eric Lynch, who has been forced by Tony to resign. * Eric Lynch - Chief Executive Officer, Acting Chief Creative Officer and Chairman of the Board * Friday - A.I. Manager of Day-to-Day Operations * Mary Jane Watson - Executive Assistant and Executive Administrator Locations and Facilities * Stark Industries Corporate Headquarters - Flushing, Queens, Long Island, New York ** First Appearance: * Stark Industries Missile Launch Facility - Long Island, New York ** First Appearance: * Stark Industries Westchester Facility - Westchester County, New York ** First Appearance: * Stark Industries Electric Plant, Building #4 - Queens or Manhattan, New York City, New York ** First Appearance: * Stark Industries Aerospace Division - Detroit, Michigan ** First Appearance: * Stark Industries Cincinnati Division - Cincinnati, Ohio ** First Appearance: * Stark International French Division - Paris, France ** First Appearance: * Stark Industries Far East Division - Hong Kong, China ** First Appearance: * Stark Enterprises Headquarters - Silicon Valley, North of Los Angeles, California ** First Appearance: * Stark Enterprises Building - Los Angeles, California ** First Appearance: * Stark Tower - Flatiron District, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, New York ** First Appearance: * Stark-Fujikawa Platform Number Five - Thaiti North Coast, Pacific Ocean ** First Appearance: * Stark-Fujikawa Facility - Spokane, Washington ** First Appearance: * Stark-Fujikawa Facility - Miami, Florida ** First Appearance: * Stark Enterprises Headquarters - Manhattan, New York City, New York ** First Appearance: * Stark International Headquarters - Coney Island, New York City, New York ** First Appearance: * Stark Tower - Columbus Circle, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, New York ** First Appearance: * Stark Tower II - Columbus Circle, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, New York ** First Appearance: * Stark Industries Main Campus - Manhattan, New York City, New York ** First Appearance: * Stark Tower - Times Square, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, New York ** First Appearance: * Stark Tower - Osaka, Osaka Prefecture, Honshu, Japan ** First Appearance: * Stark Industries Industrial Complex - Dover, New Jersey ** First Appearance: Other Properties * Tony Stark's Washington Cottage - Washington, D.C. ** First Appearance: * Tony Stark's Manhattan Penthouse - Manhattan, New York City, New York ** First Appearance: * Tony Stark's Private Estate - Long Island, New York ** First Appearance: * Villa Mi Casa - Caribbean Sea ** First Appearance: * Retreat - Tony Stark's Mansion - Malibu, Los Angeles, California ** First Appearance: * Accutech Research & Development Complex - California ** First Appearance: * Smart House - Evergeen Island, Lake Washington, Seattle, Washington ** First Appearance: * Stark Island - Formerly Alcatraz Island ** First Appearance: Subsidiaries and Divisions * Maria Stark Foundation - First appeared in . * Accutech Research & Development - Acquired by Stark Enterprises in . Technology Developed * Lightweight Mortars - Tony Stark provided lightweight mortars to the US Army in for use in Vietnam. They look suspiciously like M-79 Grenade Launchers. * Jet-Powered Roller Skates - Collapsible skates that can be clamped to the sole of a boot with an ordinary skate key and are driven by miniature transistorized motors. They were developed for use by the US Military. It was envisioned that an entire infantry division equipped with these could transport itself along the highway at up to 60 mph without the use of trucks. Demonstrated to the US Army in . * Atomic Naval Cannons - Designed to fire a nuclear salvo more than 500 miles, revolutionizing battleship firepower. (Mentioned in ) * Flesh-Healing Serum - Serum that closes any open wound in two seconds with synthetic liquid tissue. (Mentioned in ) * Radiation Resistant alloy - Material capable of resisting radiation for use in space capsules. (Mentioned in ) * Burp Guns - .50 Caliber sub-machine guns capable of firing explosive cartridges at rates of up to 1,000 spm. (Mentioned in ) * Disintegrator Ray - Flashlight-sized device capable of projecting a ray that could instantaneously vaporize a two-foot thick section of reinforced concrete wall. Prototype demonstrated to the US Army in . * Y-69 Rocket - An experimental three-man rocket first tested in . * Anti-Gravity Ray - Experimental device capable of negating the effects of gravity around whatever its beam hit. Was powerful enough to lift an entire factory off of its foundation! Demonstrated to the Department of Defense, then stolen by the Black Widow in . The only working model was destroyed by Iron Man. * Observer Missiles - Remotely controlled missiles equipped with surveillance equipment. Used by the US Military to take pictures behind enemy lines in Vietnam in . * Uranus II Rocket - seen in . * Moon Missile - Prototype rocket seen in . *'Mangler Missile' - Anti-Missile missile attaches itself to an enemy missile, taking control of it. First tested in . *'Mini-Submarine' - A one-man scout sub that can out run and out flank almost any torpedo. First tested by Iron Man in . Destroyed during battle between Iron Man and Attuma. *'Jupiter Landing Vehicle' - code named JLV for use on the surface and gravity of the planet Jupiter. Debuted in . Employees Formerly * Calvin Baxter - Construction Worker * Charles Gray - Security * Doreen - Technician * Frankie Majors - Electronics * Jasper Sitwell - S.H.I.E.L.D. Liaison * Joe Liebowitz - Cryonics * June Duncan - Assistant * Kendricks - Stark Tower Doorman * Mark Cushing - Operation: Gengineering Project Manager * Dr. Erica Sondheim - Medical Division * Dr. Su Yin - Medical, Hong Kong Branch * Sun Tao - Unknown * Philip Grant - Software * Mrs. Rennie - Secretary * Bill Segrist - Rail Yard * Mark Scott, Employee of Detroit Division * Donald Birch - Head of the New Products Division * Veronica Benning - Physical Therapy Division * Jane Foster, special medical consultant to Stark * Gregor Shapanka - Research scientist * Abe Klein * Krissy Longfellow - Secretary * Bert Hindle - Legal Counsel * Eddie March * Maximilian Stone - Geothermal Research * Margaret Dillon - Special Consultant on Psychology * James Rhodes - Liaison to the U.S. Government * Marc Kumar - Public Relations * Scott Lang - Electronics, Head of Security * David Campbell - Unknown | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Prodigy and Victor Mancha both auditioned for the position of Head of Security at Stark Industries. Beetle also did, but with the intentions of getting the position in order to get close to Tony Stark and kill him. | Links = }} zh:斯塔克工业（地球-616） Category:Companies